phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Bee Day
The boys make a giant inflatable wading pool for Mom. Meanwhile, Candace reveals her "Emo" side, and Doofenshmirtz attempts to become ruler of all bees. Read the full summary... "Bee Song" Bee Day banner.png Bee song beginning.jpg Bee Day title card.jpg Close to home.jpg It's Bee Day.jpg And I'm feeling fine.jpg Bee Day couple dancing.jpg They look for pollen wherever they roam.jpg Then regurgitate honey.jpg In a honey comb.jpg It's Bee Day again.jpg Come on, get in line.jpg It's time to celebrate Bee Day.jpg hjkhjkhkjhkjh.jpg They pollenate the flowers.jpg Bee Day women dancing.jpg Bee Day women dancing 2.jpg They party in the hives.jpg Bee Day women with hive.jpg From time to time they sting us.jpg And they pay for it with their lives.jpg And they pay for it with their lives 2.jpg Because it's Bee Day.jpg Bee Day - Bee Song.jpg Why end on B flat with F sharp bass.jpg We don't question it.jpg The drive home P06-02-13 13.38-1-.jpg P06-02-13 13.39-1-.jpg P06-02-13 13.39.jpg P06-02-13 13.38-2-.jpg P06-02-13 13.39-2-.jpg P06-02-13 13.40-2-.jpg P06-02-13 13.40-3-.jpg Agent Bee's Briefing P06-02-13 13.41.jpg|Agent Bee? Candace is an Emo Teen! Tallying up the scores.jpg Stacy asking how Candace did on the Heather Magazine quiz.jpg Candace screaming from Stacy's phone.jpg Stacy wonders why Candace screamed.jpg Candace screaming from Stacy's phone again.jpg Stacy asks if Candace is done screaming.jpg Candace screaming from Stacy's phone yet again.jpg Candace, talk to me.jpg Candace revealing she's an emo teen.jpg An emo teen, Stacy!.jpg I don't even know what that is!.jpg To the internet.jpg Stacy learns about emos.jpg How can you say that to me.jpg No, I'm NOT!.jpg You need a new look.jpg I'll be right over.jpg Advice for Isabella Bee Day - What'cha Doin'.jpg Building a super inflatable wading pool.jpg Isabella would love to help.jpg Actually, I need your help.jpg Anything for you, Isabella.jpg 27884d1bcd98f11351230ad659735f3d54cb25b6.jpg Isabella being flirtatious.jpg Your word is my humble command.jpg|Phineas answering "What'cha doin'?" from Isabella's perspective My humble command.jpg I would travel the four corners of the globe.jpg It would be for you.jpg All for you!.jpg Bee Day - Phineasland.jpg Bee Day-You were lost in Phineas Land again.png BIRX_RICUAE0nne.jpg|"You were lost in Phineasland again." We're going for our beekeeping patch.jpg Phineas Image Proposition 2.jpg maxresdefault4-320x180.jpg The Aroma-nator tumblr_mlht3veXzX1rmra37o1_1280.png P05-27-13_16.39.jpg P05-27-13 16.39-1-.jpg Enter Emo Candace Stacy near Candace's closet.jpg Stacy ready to see emo Candace.jpg Emo Candace reveal.jpg Emo Candace whatever.jpg You've got the look and you've got the attitude.jpg One last test to see if you're a true emo.jpg Stacy challenges emo candace to resist the urge to bust.jpg Wading pool built from window.jpg Emo Candace mad.jpg True identity, Candace!.jpg Emo Candace inhales.jpg Emo Candace's bangs lower.jpg Bee Day-Emo Candace.png|Emo Candace Heather Magazine is good.jpg The loan and work continuation Thanks for the loan.jpg Bee Day-Baljeet and Ginger.png Linda meets Emo Candace Self-destruct buttons everywhere Vacuum Self Destruct Button.png P05-27-13_16.44.jpg|Self distruct button on a coffee maker... P05-27-13 16.44-1-.jpg|And on the televison... P05-27-13 16.45.jpg|Even on the toilet. Put One In My Underpants.png|Even in his underpants. Yipes.png Kaboom.png The Wading Pool Giant wading pool.JPG Bee Day-Phineas.png Bee Day-Buford and Baljeet.png Bee Day-Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet.png Bee Day-Mud Pool.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool2.png Bee Day-Carbonation Pool3.png Charlene's Visit P05-27-13 16.46-2-.jpg P05-27-13 16.46-1-.jpg CharleneHeinzTomato.jpg Plan Bee Remote Control Self Destruct Button.png Aroma-Inator Explodes.png More of the Wading Pool Bee Day-That Kid can wade.png Bee Day-Spiffy.png Wading Pool Party Ducky Momo wading pool.jpg Isabella Gretchen and Holly in their swimsuits.jpg Bee Day-Memories.png|"It's just like old times" Bee Day-Miscalculation.png|Stacy recognizes Candace's mistake Emo Candace shocked.jpg Bee Day-Whatever.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries